Nineteen Years
by gryfndrprefct347
Summary: Hermione had once heard that a casualty in war would affect a family for a lifetime. If this was true, a thousand families’ lives had been destroyed that morning. A look at the trio’s lives post-DH. R/Hr centric. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione glanced about the Gryffindor common room

Summary: Hermione had once heard that a casualty in war would affect a family for a lifetime. If this was true, a thousand families' lives had been destroyed that morning. A look at the trio's lives post-DH.

**Okay, well, I decided I'd redo this story. The plot will stay mainly the same, but I've added this chapter as a prologue. It will probably be about ten chapters when it's finished. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Sighs) Do I even need to say it? This all belongs to JK Rowling.**

Hermione glanced about the Gryffindor common room. So many people had died that morning and the room was filled with grieving people. Mrs. Weasley had long since been escorted home by Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. George was nowhere to be found. Hermione assumed that he was with Angelina. Harry held a sleeping Ginny close to him, next to the fireplace. Her face was tear-streaked and grief stricken. Hermione had never seen Ginny look so lifeless. As for Harry, well, he looked as a war hero often would. Neville and Luna sat off together in a corner. Over the past two years they had become extremely good friends through their differences.

She saw Lavender sitting off in a corner, alone. She was crying silently. Hermione did _not _feel like comforting the one girl who destroyed her life two years ago, but after the past months, it seemed like a petty argument. She moved over to where Lavender was and sat down next to her. Lavender looked at her with shocked, tear-filled eyes. Hermione just gave her a comforting smile and took her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. **(A/N- Shudders. Okay, don't get me wrong. I HATE Lavender, but this just had to happen at some point. Please forgive me!) **Lavender nodded and gave Hermione a watery smile. Hermione then stood up, and looked at the remaining people in the room.

She had witnessed so much in the span of a few hours thatshe wondered how her ever-buzzing brain could possibly comprehend anything else. She had once heard that one casualty in a war would affect a family for a lifetime. If this was true, a thousand families' lives had been destroyed that morning.

Families had been ripped apart, friends were lost, so much was there to be thought about, but Hermione's head was filled only with thoughts of Ron. She hadn't seen him since they had both run to Harry's side after the battle was over.

She cautiously crept up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She walked into Ron's dormitory and found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She wanted to be there next to him, to hold him and comfort him, but she didn't know what to do. You couldn't learn this from books. This wasn't like a member of your family, where you could mess up and be forgiven. This was more. This was _Ron._ Ron, the one she had kissed only a few hours earlier. Ron, her best friend of seven years.

She carefully placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have been there for you at Malfoy Manor. I should have been there to protect Fred. It should have been me all those times. It's all my fault," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Her heart practically ripped in two as she saw a single tear fall from the end of his long nose and into his lap. She gently grabbed his hand and held it in between her own. "Ron, you fought so bravely. There was nothing you could do about-about Fred…"

"But I left you and Harry. I left you…"

"Well, I'll admit that was a bit, er…problematic, but we all pulled through in the end, didn't we?"

"Hermione. Let's just face it. I don't belong in Gryffindor. I'm just a coward. I'm a coward and I deserve to die." As he said this, she dropped his hands. When he met her gaze, she smacked him, hard, leaving a pink handprint on the side of his face.

"How can you say that, Ronald?! After the hell you put me through! Don't you realize that your dieing would only kill me more? I can't believe you'd be so selfish as to take yourself away from your family and the people who love you…people like me."

Ron touched his fingers to the mark on the side of his right cheek, and then he moved them to tilt her chin up slightly, so she was looking at him. Her face was now streaked with tears as well. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and gently brushed his lips against hers. Although she was angry, she greeted his gesture warmly and leaned forward, deepening the kiss. It wasn't nearly as fiery as their first, but was exceedingly passionate.

It was Hermione who first broke the kiss. "Ron," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his, "You most definitely do _not_ deserve to die." Ron smiled.

A weak smile had formed on Hermione's face as well. "Where do we go from here, Ron?"

"Well, I supposed we'll have quite a bit of mourning to do this week, but then we'll have to go get your parents, won't we?

"We?"

"Yes, we. Did you really think I'd let you go on your own all the way to Australia? What if you came to your senses and found some hot guy there and never came home to me?"

She hugged him. "Thanks Ron."

They must've fallen asleep at some point during the afternoon, because when the sun rose the next morning, they were still in Ron's bed. Hermione woke up first. As the morning rays of light drifted in from the window, she glanced about the room. Maybe there was a future to look forward to after all.

**I think I've go the times right. Voldie wasn't defeated until 5:00ish in the morning, so I figure that Ron and Hermione probably got to bed at about noon…and then they slept until the next day. Thanks for reading! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of this belongs to me. If it did, my name would be JK Rowling.**

**I have to give credit to my best-est friend Sarabeth for coming up with the phrase R.F.O.P. ;-) Thanks Sara! This takes place 4 months after the prologue, at the beginning of Ginny and Hermione's seventh year.**

"Come on! Hurry up Parvati!" said a very frantic, frizzy-haired Hermione. "I don't see what you're so worried about anyway. It's not even a date! We're just studying!"

Parvati just glared at her. "All dates are official, Hermione-whether the guy knows it or not."

"Yeah, sure, but I still don't see why I have to get all dressed up! Ron's already said that he's not going to be dressed up. He's probably just going to be wearing pajamas!"

"WHAT!? And, when exactly were you planning to tell me this? Ugh! Now you're too overdressed! Go take your makeup off while I find you something else to wear!" instructed Parvati, running her hand through her hair. The 2 of them had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room all night, Hermione trying to convince Parvati that it wasn't a date, and Parvati trying to convince Hermione that is was. Parvati had made a sprecial trip to Hogwarts to help Hermione get ready for her big "date" that she had been anticipating for so long.

When Hermione emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, she had her bushy brown hair pulled back into a messy bun-Ron's favorite style-and she was wearing a pair of cute pajama pants with a matching top.

"Ah-dorable! See, what did I tell you? I'm great at this dating stuff," said Parvati, circling Hermione and nodding in approval.

"And what did _I_ tell _you_? It's NOT a date! We're just two best friends studying! Uhg! There's nothing wrong with that! Now where's my book bag? He'll be here soon."

"Stop changing the subject Hermione! If you two are really just best friends, then why did you kiss him? And... why would he come specially to Hogwarts to help you study if he isn't even in school anymore? He hates studying"

"I told you, the kiss was just an R.F.O.P.! It didn't mean anything!"

"R.F.O.P.? What in the name of Merlin's beard is an R.F.O.P.?"

"Random fit of passion," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, like I said, it didn't mean anything. I mean, I _was_ a bit worried we were both going to die, after all."

Parvati dismissed the idea with a wave of her manicured hand,"Excuses, excuses! You know you like him! I heard you two have been going out for months already!" Hermione wished they had started going out, but the romance had sort of fizzled-out over the summer.

"Parvati, I swear, if you bring this up again I'll-"but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Ginny Weasley walked into the room.

"Hey Hermione, Parvati! Big date tonight, right Hermione?" she said winking.

"It's NOT a date!"

"Well, I saw my dear old brother flooing in through the library and he said he was on his way up, so I'd hurry up and get ready if I was you!" she said warningly.

Parvati let out a squeak of excitement for her friend and pulled Ginny out of the room, making sure to start up some romantic music and set out some candles before she left. As soon as they were gone, Hermione sighed, turned off the music, and blew out the candles. Just as Ron entered the room, she stuffed the candlesticks under the couch cushions.

"Hey Mione!" he said brightly, setting his book bag down nest to the table.

"Oh, erm…hi, Ron," she said nervously.

"So…er…should we get started?" he said, grabbing a book. "What do you have to work on?"

"Hmmm…oh, what?" she replied dreamily. She had been lost in his bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but think to herself, _Oh, Merlin, I think I love him._ "Oh, er, right, Slughorn's essay is due tomorrow."

"Alright, let's get started then."

Two Hours Later

As Harry entered the common room, just back from auror training and planning a visit to Ginny, he called out, "Ron, Hermione! What're you two doing? Ron? Hermione?" He glanced around the room and his jaw dropped to the floor. There, just ten feet from him, were the two most opinionated, stubborn people he knew-the ones who bickered constantly-snuggled up to each other on the couch. He wondered how they had fallen asleep in this position-with Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest. But, then again, maybe he didn't want to know. "Oh, er, that's what you're doing."

And, with that, he headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, where Ginny anxiously awaited his arrival.

Thirty Minutes Later

"NO! NO! Not him! Stop! Please!" Hermione pleaded in her sleep. "Please-NO!-" she suddenly woke with a start, only to find Ron waking up underneath her.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, seeing her on top of him. He sat up so fast that Hermione rolled off of him and fell onto the floor.

"Merlin's beard! Ow, Ron!" she screeched, going overboard.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling her back up onto his lap, his famous Weasley ears turning red. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You were having a right fit!"

Hermione blushed and looked at the flames dancing happily in the fireplace. "I was, um, well, you see…"

"Come on, Mione! You can tell me!"

"Well, we were all back in Malfoy Manor, and, well, when you asked then to take you instead of me, they said y-yes," she whimpered, tears falling freely from her face. "Ex-except, they made me stay there and wa-watch you d-d-die!"

He pulled her into a hug, "It's OK, everything is fine. The war is over. It's all over."

They sat in that position for quite some time, Ron whispering comforting words into Hermione's ear. Until, suddenly, they seemed to realize just how close they actually were. They both pulled away quickly, Hermione sliding off of Ron's lap. They blushed. Ron gently wiped away the remaining tears on Hermione's face and grinned. They started laughing. Not about anything in particular, just laughing. It felt so good to laugh. To them, it felt like a fuzzy blanket in the middle of a snow storm. They had hardly laughed at all since the war. To them, the simple gesture of laughter was like a piece of Heaven.

"Uh, Ron, how did I end up sleeping on top of you anyway?" she asked tentatively.

"I dunno. I guess Slughorn's essay must've put us to sleep," he said jokingly, although it was probably true.

"Listen, Ron, I-I know we sort of haven't had much time together over the summer, but I miss 'us'. I miss seeing you everyday. Ron I love-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Ron's lips were in the way. They were urgent against hers, yet gentle in a way she didn't remember from Ron. She ran her tongue across his lip, asking for entry. He quickly deepened the kiss, winding his hands around her back. When Hermione pulled back, she had a dazed expression on her face. She mumbled softly to herself, "R.F.O.P."

"What?" asked Ron, pulling her as close as possible to his body.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, kissing him once more. "Just a random fit of passion."

**If you liked it and want me to post the next chapter, please review! insert puppy dog face here **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it took so long, but here it is- Chapter 2 of ****Nineteen Years****. By the way, I'm thinking about changing the title, I'm not so crazy about this one. Any ideas? This part focuses mainly on Ron and Hermione. This story takes place about 6 months after Chapter 1. **

**As always, I can only ever dream of calling Harry Potter and all of its characters my own. Darn! I always wake up too early! Anyway, this entire magical world belongs to JK Rowling…not me. ******** sob.**

"Ronald, stand still," scolded Hermione, gripping his arm tighter.

"This is bloody stupid. Why do we need our pictures taken? It's just-" but he couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione kissed him, it was just a sweet peck on the lips, but that was all it took to turn his brain to mush.

Hermione and Ron were preparing for Hermione's seventh year graduation ball. It was the last dance any of them would ever attend as students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a big event and it was tradition for everyone to have a date. Of course, after the past few months together, Ron had wasted no time asking Hermione to be his date. After all, he did NOT want a repeat of the fourth year Yule Ball disaster.

"Ron, just shut up and quit moving," sniped Ginny, standing next to Harry, who was grinning broadly at his beautiful red-headed date who was holding his arm. "This is a big deal, and I don't want you ruining our night. Just because you're a year older than me does not give you the authority to run my life."

"Oh…Don't you four look sweet!" gushed Mrs. Weasley snapping another picture.

"Mum! We're leaving now!" yelled Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out the front door to the Burrow. "C'mon, Hermione! Do we have to go to this ball thing? I mean, I know it's a big deal to you and Ginny, but-"

She kissed him again and laced her fingers with his. "Ron, if you _really_ don't want to go, I _guess_ I could give up the ball. I really don't care to go and watch your sister and Harry snog each other senseless all night anyway."

"Thank you! Merlin, Mione, you saved me! I really didn't want to go and dance in front of everyone."

"Well, your mother is convinced we're going to a ball with plenty of adult supervision. Hmm…I wonder what we can do now," said Hermione flirtatiously. She quickly tapped her wand over her head and her gorgeous periwinkle gown vanished, being replaced by one of Ron's jumpers and a pair of worn blue jeans. Next she turned to Ron and helped him change into something more suitable. "There, that's better!"

She grabbed Ron by the hand and pressed a finger to her lips, warning him to be quiet. They walked silently through the back garden at the Burrow until they reached a cluster of trees near a small forest. Ron suddenly stopped Hermione and turned to look at her. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Her bushy brown hair was tied back into a messy bun, just how he liked it. A few wispy strands of her hair framed her face. Even in one of his old jumpers, she looked like an angel to him. "Mione! Your brilliant date just had a genius idea! Follow me!" he said excitedly.

The young couple walked into the forest behind the burrow hand in hand. They meandered aimlessly through a dizzying array of twists and turns, not really minding where they feet led them. It felt so good just to be in one another's company. Hermione was starting to believe that Ron didn't know where he was going until he pulled aside the branch to an old tree in the forest. It was a spot so secluded that Hermione wondered Ron was the only one who knew about it. Without Hermione realizing it, he must have led her up some kind of cliff, because the view from where she was standing was just beautiful. She could see all of the forest and back to the burrow from here. The secret spot overlooked a small brook that a miniature waterfall was pouring into.

She looked around where they were standing. Hanging from one of the branches of the old tree was a weathered, old swing. She looked at Ron, who was grinning sheepishly at her, and, for once, she was at a loss for words. "Oh…Ron, its so- and you're- oh, Ron!" she whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. This kiss wasn't as firey as their first two, but it was just as passionate. Her lips seemed to form against his as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently meeting hers.

They finally broke apart after what might have been hours, both of them breathless and love-filled. Ron looked her deeply in the eyes and placed her onto the swing, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "Um, Hermione, I know we've only been going out for a few months, but, well, I've known that I've loved you since the day you told me I had dirt on my nose in our first year, except then, I was a prat and wouldn't let myself believe it. I couldn't be more sure that I love you Hermione. You are the cleverest, funniest, sweetest, most loving and trustworthy person that I have or will ever meet. I know I'll never be the richest or bravest bloke around, but I love you with all my heart Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"

He pulled a small, dainty engagement ring out of his pocket. It had once belonged to his grandmother, and now, if she accepted, it would belong to Hermione, his Mione. She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes brimming with tears. Finally Ron said, "Er, Mione? I'm starting to feel like a bit of a nutter down here. I don't know how muggle proposals usually go, but in the wizarding world, the person usually answers the question. It doesn't have to be yes. It can be 'I don't know' or 'go to hell, Ron' or-"

"Ronald. Stop babbling like the annoying prat you are, and kiss your fiancé," she said, regaining her usual bossy tone.

He pulled her carefully off the swing, so she was lying on top of him on the soft forest floor and pulled her into another kiss. And as blue eyes met brown, Hermione whispered, "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

And just like that, they fell asleep, safe in each other's arms, only to be awoken by a very frantic, worried Mrs. Weasley when the morning sun rose in the sky.

**Awww! Soooo…What-cha think? Pretty, pretty please just press that little review button. You know you want to, go on, it's calling you. Go to the button…go to the button! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get enough reviews! (Insert evil cackle here) ******

**PS- I got the inspiration for Ron's proposal from another fanfiction that I can't remember the name of. If you recognize it, please tell me, I want to give them credit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This part of the story starts up right after Mrs. Weasley finds Ron and Hermione, right after the last chapter ended. The first part of this chapter is mainly from Mrs. Weasley's point of view. I would just like to say that I KNOW this chapter might not be as exciting as others, but it's really only meant to be Chapter 2.5, not a whole new chapter. By the way, I am aware that Ron and Hermione are a bit young to be engaged, but just keep reading, I will explain later in the story**. **I also REALLY need some help coming up with a new story title! If you have any ideas, please review and tell me!**

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT?!" screamed a very frustrated Mrs. Weasley. Her hair was unkempt and she looked extremely tired, almost as if she had been searching for them ever since they didn't turn up after the ball. "When did you get back and why didn't you come home? Did you ever even realize how worried I was? You had better- wait, hang on a moment young man. Where in the world is Hermione?"

"Wuzgoinon?" mumbled Ron blearily, waking up from what had been a very pleasant dream. He had proposed to Hermione…and she had said yes! He didn't want to open his eyes to see that it had been only a dream, it had been such a nice dream. Suddenly, he felt something against his chest. He looked down and saw that Hermione was there, with her head resting sweetly on his chest…and she was wearing an engagement ring, HIS engagement ring. It really was Hermione, his _fiancé_, laying peacefully next to him. He gently nudged her awake and she sat up, looking calm, yet a little confused.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't see you there," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing a sigh of relief. "Merlin's beard! Hermione, is that an engagement ring?" She was suddenly looking very excited, anticipating Hermione's answer.

Hermione blushed and stuttered, "Oh, er, no." She quickly spun the ring around so that the stone wasn't showing. "It's, um, just a birthday present from, er, my parents." As she said this, Ron's eyebrows shot upward and he glared at her with a worried, questioning look on his face. She grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it, reassuring him that it was fine.

"Oh…In any case, you two have some explaining to do, but first, let's get you some breakfast." Although she had been worried that they were missing, she smiled as her youngest son helped Hermione up off the ground and they started to head back to the Burrow.

They slouched back to the Burrow, walking ahead of her. Molly Weasley was so happy at that very moment that it was hard to contain herself. She couldn't explain it, but the sight of those two lovebirds cuddling under the willow tree was just so sweet that it made her heart swell up.

She glimpsed ahead at her son and almost-daughter, silently observing as their heads got closer together. They really seemed to like each other. Ron had even dared to slip his arm around Hermione's waist. She wondered when their relationship had changed from "just friends" to being something more.

Hermione was simply glowing when Ron put his arm around her. He gently pressed his lips to her temple, making her laugh. She leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear that made the tips of his ears turn red.

How sweet they looked. Molly just couldn't stay mad at the young couple for long. They were so innocent, yet she couldn't help but wonder exactly what had gone on the previous night. She knew Hermione wouldn't give in to anything that she would find inappropriate. On the other hand, they_ were_ of age now. She shuddered at the thought that her precious baby boy might just be growing up.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione got cleaned up, helping each other in the process (wink, wink), and then headed downstairs to breakfast. They had carefully planned what they were going to say:

"Okay Ron, you are going to tell your parents that we went to the ball, but I was feeling sick, so you decided to take me home," said Hermione, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She sat down on his bed and snuggled up to Ron's side. "Then I'll jump in and say something about how kind and caring you were. You know that will just make your mother melt."

"Right. Then I'll tell them that we apparated back, but went off course. We got 'stuck' in the forest and we couldn't find our way out," he said, playing with her hair.

"So…We really had no choice but to spend the night in the forest. It would be easier to apparate in the light." Hermione concluded. "I dunno, Ron. I feel really bad about lying to your parents."

"Well, it's just a little pre-lie. Y'know? I mean, it's not as if we're never going to tell them, we're just going to wait a bit."

"I suppose. Oh, just so you don't think I took it off, you should know that I put a concealment charm on the ring," she said, wiggling her fingers in the air. "I guess it's time to face the music."

Ron silently crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He quickly spun her around and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Hermione."

"I know, I love you too Ron."

Little did they know that Arthur and Molly Weasley had been standing outside of the door the entire time. "Oh Arthur, they're _engaged_! We have another daughter-in-law!" The sparkle in Mrs. Weasley's eyes was genuinely excited. She would never forget that moment for the rest of her life.

**Hope you liked it! I know this chapter wasn't that exciting, but it's just a little filler space in between now and chapter four! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter picks up a few days after the eavesdropping incident! I wrote this chapter a few days ago when I missed my class ski trip because of the stupid rods I had to have put in my back. Apparently, I'm too "fragile" to ski! That sucks! I got to spend my day sewing a freaking bull's costume instead! (Don't ask) Oh, and by the way, I changed the rating from T to M for later chapters...although...I'm still not sure it might be changed back! Anyway, on with chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own Harry Potter...blah, blah, blah...JK Rowling does...blah, blah, blah.**

"Ron?" asked Hermione, "Have you noticed anything weird lately? You're mum hasn't yelled at us or, well, really talked to us at all for the past few days. I think she's avoiding us."

The happily engaged couple was sitting on the edge of Ron's bed at the Burrow. They only had two days left of their Easter break before they had to head back to Hogwarts. Three days earlier, Ron had secretly proposed to Hermione, and they had both promised not to tell anyone yet.

"Yeah, she _is_ acting kind of strange," he said, kicking a sock that was lying on his floor. "I haven't cleaned my room since we got here and she usually doesn't hush up until it's done."

Hermione's chocolate eyes suddenly widened in fear, "You don't think she _knows, _do you?"

"Nah…I mean, she cant've heard us, can she? We were really careful about not talking about it."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, I just can't see your mum eavesdropping on us, she's always so nice."

"Yeah, well, we should probably go down, I'm supposed to set the bloody table tonight. Honestly, an engaged man shouldn't have to set the table."

"Oh! So you think once we're married, _I'll_ be setting the table every night? We'll see about that!" she scoffed, turning her back to him. "Maybe if that's the way you think, we shouldn't go ahead with this marriage. Just because I'm the woman doesn't mean I'm going to clean up after you! This is an equal commitment! You have to do your part too, Ron!"

"Okay! Sorry Mione! I was only joking. Don't take everything so seriously! You need relax or this is going to be a difficult marriage!"

"Oh! So _now _you don't want to marry me at all! Well Ronald, that's just-"

He kissed her. A long, slow, kiss…just the kind she needed to calm down. He gently parted her lips with his tongue and began to roam her mouth. Her arms went around his neck and she quietly moaned against him. He laid back onto his bed and pulled her on top of him. He loved the feeling of her body against his. They fit perfectly together. It was a perfect moment of bliss, until-

"Well, well! Going at it like crazed weasels, aren't we?" said George, apparating into Ron's room.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron, sitting up, but keeping Hermione on his lap. "You're supposed to knock BEFORE you come barging in, you git!"

George just grinned back at him. "Oh…Ikkle-Ronnikins isn't very happy, is he? Maybe his mummy should come and see what he's been up to!"

"George, get OUT!"

"Fine, continue on, but be warned, the walls have ears!" he said, brandishing a pair of extendable ears. And with that threat, he apparated downstairs.

Ron looked at Hermione with a look of great annoyance on his face. "Well, he certainly ruined our moment, didn't he? Anyway, you heard the man, let's continue," he said, pulling her in for another kiss, but she twisted away.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to get out of a fight THAT easily, did you? I am not just going to forgive you for a good snog!"

Ron mentally decided that now was not the time for jokes, so he quickly put a more serious face on. He took her small hand in his and he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his other hand around her back and kissed her softly on the temple. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I love you, that's why I asked you to marry me, not because I want you to do my work for me. Well, I mean, there are _certain_ things I'll want you to do for me," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

This earned him a good shove. "Ronald! Is that all you think about?" she said, laughing. "But, on a more serious note, we _do_ need to talk about that."

"What-oh! You mean…"

"Yes…you know what I mean! Personally, I think we should wait until after the wedding. Just imagine this…If your mum found out that we were married, AND we were already having sex, she'd kill us both personally."

"Yeah, I bloody well don't care to be killed by mother right before my wedding. We'll er…_save _ourselves for marriage. Merlin, that sounds like something Percy would say," he said, with a fake shudder.

Suddenly, a call came from downstairs, "RONALD WEASLEY!! Get down here and set the table this instant!"

"Hmmm…I think my mum needs me," he said sarcastically, standing up.

Hermione tried to move towards the door, but he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Ron," she laughed. Then her cheeks turned bright red upon feeling something quite hard pressed against her from behind. "Well…It would seem that _someone_ is happy to see me."

"Shut it, you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to just sit there on the bed next to you and act completely normal. TORTURE!"

"Come on, Ron, go take a cold shower if you have to, but we've got to go set the table," whispered Hermione, an evil glint in her eyes.

The couple headed down the long staircase hand in hand. Once again, Hermione had charmed her ring so no one could see it. When they entered the kitchen, the table was already set, and the entire Weasley family was seated around it, looking at them. It looked as if they had walked straight into a questioning session.

Mrs. Weasley must have realized that everyone was staring at them, so she quickly stood up and ushered them into the two remaining chairs at the table. "Have a seat dears, the food will be up in just a moment."

Mr. Weasley glanced quickly from Molly to Ron and Hermione and back again. He seemed to have gotten the message from Mrs. Weasley, so he asked, "So…what have you two been up to?"

"Oh, er…" Hermione began to stammer.

Ron realized she was shaking…_She was going to tell them!_ "Oh, dad, we've just been, um, catching up on some homework and…stuff," he said, grabbing Hermione's hand for reassurance under the table.

When Mrs. Weasley sat back down at the table, she looked as if she was going to burst with anticipation. She had an obvious look of _I KNOW YOU'RE ENGAGED!_ on her face, but she was trying to hide it, to no avail.

Hermione glanced at Ron, she was going to break down, he could tell.

"Oh, screw this ruddy plan! Hermione and I are engaged!" he burst out. Immediately after yelling out their secret, he looked at Hermione. She was grinning from ear to ear, exposing her perfectly straight teeth. She had a look of honest relief on her face.

The table erupted in cheers and cat-calls as Ron kissed Hermione cheekily. She took the charm off of Ron's grandmum's ring so everyone could its effect on her slender fingers.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over and pulled both Ron and Hermione into a bone-crushing hug, "Congratulations!"

The rest of the night was spent in the Weasleys' back garden. George set off a spectacular show of fireworks and then everyone went off to bed. And, on that night, for the first time, Ron and Hermione slept together, just slept, feeling safe in each other's arms.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I won't post again until I get at least 10 more reviews!**


End file.
